


Die Farben Schneewittchens

by DieLadi



Series: Vampirprinz - Reihe [1]
Category: Fewjar (Band), Youtuber Berliner Cluster
Genre: Abenteuer, M/M, Romantik, Transsylvanien, Vampires, Vampirprinz, boyslove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Jakob hat ein Problem. Er ist ein Vampir. Er braucht Blut, um zu überleben. Doch seit er unter Menschen lebt, will er sie nicht mehr jagen. Also bleibt ihm nur... der Tod. Oder wird er mit Hilfe seiner Freunde Rettung finden?
Relationships: Fewjar - Relationship, Jakob Joiko / Felix Denzer
Series: Vampirprinz - Reihe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623373





	1. Söhne

Rot wie Blut, weiß wie Schnee, schwarz wie Ebenholz.

So waren sie immer gewesen.

Die Farben des ältesten Sohnes des Vampirkönigs.

Seit Jahrhunderten, Jahrtausenden, seit Äonen.

Und jeder Vampirkönig hatte nach der Geburt des ersten Sohnes diesen zum Nachfolger ernannt.

Die Menschen kannten viele Geschichten über Vampire.

Sie erzählten von Dracula

Von Nosferatu.

Pah.

Alles Märchen.

Die wahren Vampire und ihre Geschichten kannten sie nicht.

Im Jahre 1992 wurde nun dem amtierenden König der erste Sohn geboren.

Aber etwas stimmte nicht.

Er war rot wie Blut. Seine Lippen schimmerten im schönsten kirschrot, nein, blutrot, dass man sich vorstellen kann.

Er war weiß wie Schnee. Seine Haut schimmerte ebenfalls, im schönsten schneeweiß, dass man sich vorstellen kann.

Sein Haar jedoch, und jeder Vampir hat schon direkt nach der Geburt einen dichten Schopf kurzer Locken, war erstens glatt und zweitens, und das war viel schlimmer, nicht schwarz.

Sie hatten nicht die Farbe von Ebenholz. Eher die Farbe von dunklem Nussbaumholz.

Die Königin brach bei seinem Anblick in Tränen aus.

Sie liebte ihr Baby, wie jede Vampirin ihre Kinder nun mal liebt. Da sind sie nicht anders als Menschen.

Aber ... sie wusste, das würde Ärger geben. Für sie und ihr wunderschönes Kind.

Und daher schluchzte sie, voller Trauer, Angst und Verzweiflung.

Der König ... nun, auch er liebte sein Kind.

Aber er konnte nicht umhin, sich den Vampirgesetzen zu beugen.

Und so trat er vor den Rat.

Der Rat der Vampire wälzte die Gesetzbücher. Und fällte das Urteil.

Das Kind sollte einen Namen bekommen, und aufgezogen werden, doch es dürfte nie Vampirkönig werden.

Man musste auf einen weiteren Sohn hoffen, der die Farben Schneewittchens trug.

Schneewittchen war ebenfalls eine Vampirin gewesen; sie hatte sich zu sehr mit der Welt der Menschen befasst, und daher waren die Vampirfarben nun unter dieser Bezeichnung in der Menschenwelt bekannt, die die Vampire der treffenden Einfachheit wegen übernommen hatten.

Der Erstgeborene sollte, sobald er erwachsen sei, wählen dürfen, seinem Bruder, dem König, zu dienen, oder die Vampire zu verlassen.

Und unter Einhaltung bestimmter Regeln in der Welt der Menschen zu leben.

Also taufte man ihn nach Art der Vampire und nannte ihn Jakob Joiko.

Das „Joiko“ stand für „Jener Obere, Innere Kraft Offenbarende“ und war ihm als Taufnahme von den Sternenlesern gegeben worden.

Jakob wuchs heran, und ja, es gab tatsächlich knapp ein Jahr nach seiner Geburt einen Bruder, der die erwarteten Farben trug.

Und Jakob stand sein Leben lang in seinem Schatten.

Und als der Tag der Entscheidung kam, entschied er sich zu gehen.

Es war ein bitterer Abschied.

Die Mutter weinte salzige Tränen.

Dem Vater war das Herz schwer.

Nur der Bruder war nicht undankbar für seine Entscheidung; er hatte den älteren und doch ihm untergebenen Bruder immer als lebenden Vorwurf empfunden, auch wenn Jakob nie etwas dergleichen hatte verlauten lassen.

Jakob zog in die Welt der Menschen.

Er fand Freunde unter den Menschen.

Er fand den einen Freund, der etwas besonderes für ihn war.

Jakob hatte ein Händchen für Musik, und so gründeten sein neuer Freund und er eine Band.

Jakob hatte ebenso ein Händchen für Malerei, und so beschloss er, zu tun, was ein Mensch unter diesen Umständen tun würde: er begann, Kunst zu studieren.

Das Leben unter den Menschen, in der großen Stadt, machte ihm Freude.

Er vermisste die Welt der Vampire nicht, er bedauerte nicht, dass ihm das Königtum verwehrt worden war.

Er war glücklich.

Nur eines störte dieses Glück.

Er war im Grunde seiner Natur immer noch ein Vampir.

Und auch wenn er sich an den meisten Tagen im Jahr von menschlichen Nahrungsmitteln ernährte, konnte er nicht umhin, etwa einmal alle vier Wochen, nämlich genau an Neumond, auf die Jagd zu gehen.

Die Instinkte waren zu stark. Er brauchte ein Opfer, und er brauchte Blut.

Nun gibt es für das Opfer eines Vampirs zwei Möglichkeiten.

Entweder es wird selber zu einem Vampir, das geschieht dann, wenn der beißende ihm genug Blut in den Adern lässt. Da sich derjenige der Tatsache aber nicht bewusst ist, und somit den Bedürfnissen nicht nachkommt, stirbt er langsam und qualvoll.

Oder aber der Vampir saugt es komplett aus und das Opfer stirbt sofort.

Vampirismus oder Tod ... für den Durchschnittsmenschen beileibe keine erstrebenswerten Ziele.

Und seit Jakob unter Menschen lebte, mochte er die Menschen.

Er wollte ihnen so etwas nicht antun.

Er hatte es daher bisher geschafft, sich an Tiere zu halten. Schafe, Kühe.

Aber ... das würde bald nicht mehr funktionieren.

Es war keine Lösung für die Dauer.

Er brauchte Menschenblut. Ansonsten würde etwas geschehen, was Vampiren eigentlich normalerweise nur dann widerfuhr, wenn sie sich willentlich dafür entschieden:

Er würde sterben.

Jakob wollte keinen Menschen beißen.

Also entschied er, der das Leben unter den Menschen gerade so sehr zu lieben begonnen hatte, sich dafür, in den Tod zu gehen.


	2. Mitbewohner

Felix machte sich Sorgen.

Sein bester Freund, Mitbewohner und Bandkollege Jakob zog sich immer mehr zurück. Irgendetwas schien vorgefallen zu sein, das Felix nicht verstand.

Sie hatten immer über alles reden können, seit sie sich kannten, also in etwa seit einem Jahr.

Hatten Freude, Glück und Kummer geteilt.

Aber seit einigen Wochen war das anders.

Jakob redete fast gar nicht mehr, blieb die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer und hörte Musik.

Oder er spielte Gitarre und summte leise dazu, traurige, melancholische Melodien.

Felix seufzte.

Er stand in der Küche und buk Pfannkuchen, Jakobs Leibspeise.

Felix' Pfannkuchen waren allerdings auch unübertroffen, das konnte der gesamte Freundeskreis bestätigen.

André, ihr dritter Mitbewohner, kam schnuppernd um die Ecke.

„Mhhh, reichen die auch für mich?“

Ein empörter Blick aus Felix' Augen traf ihn. Als ob Felix jemals nicht genug für sie alle gekocht hätte.

Auch Frodo, der nach der Trennung von seiner Freundin, die freundschaftlich und ruhig über die Bühne gegangen war, wieder in sein altes Zimmer hier in der WG gezogen war, kam ebenfalls fröhlich pfeifend in die Küche, setzte sich schwungvoll auf einen Stuhl an den Küchentisch und schaute Felix zu, wie er einen Pfannkuchen mit elegantem Schwunge wendete.

„Mensch, Felix, dit kannste richtig gut!“

Felix grinste.

Ja, kochen war halt einfach sein Ding.

Doch im nächsten Moment war sein Gesicht wieder sorgenvoll.

Und während André den Tisch deckte und Felix die Pfannkuchen auf den Stapel bereits fertiggestellter auf einem Teller in der Mitte des Tisches gleiten ließ, fragte er die anderen beiden:

„Sagt mal, habt ihr eine Ahnung, was mit Jakob los ist?“

Frodo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nö, du, aber ich hab ihn in den paar Tagen, seit ich wieder hier wohne, auch kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.“

André wusste auch nichts. Aber er nahm das ganze lockerer. Er war ein guter Freund, keine Frage, aber solche Gefühlsdinge nahm er nicht so ernst. Er war einfach ein robuster Typ.

„Ach, wer weiß, was unsere Diva wieder hat. Wir sollten ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen, irgendwann bekriegt er sich schon wieder.“

Felix drehte sich zur Pfanne um, wo gerade der letzte Pfannkuchen brutzelte und zischte.

„So“, sagte er, als er auch den auf dem Stapel platzierte, „fangt schon mal an, ich hole inzwischen Jakob.“

Er ging über den Flur zu Jakobs Zimmer und klopfte.

„Jakob? Kommst du? Das Essen ist fertig!“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, kam es von drinnen.

„Jakob Joiko, du kommst jetzt sofort in die Küche und isst etwas! Du hast seit Tagen nicht mehr vernünftig gegessen! Los!“

Keine Antwort.

„Jakob, nun komm schon. Es gibt auch Pfannkuchen.“

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann hörte man von drinnen:

„Pfannkuchen...?“

„Ja doch. Mit Apfelmus und Zimtzucker. Und nun komm.“

Einen Augenblick war wieder Stille, dann hörte man die Sprossen der Leiter an Jakobs Hochbett knarren und Füße über die Dielen tappen.

Jakob öffnete die Tür.

Er sah müde aus.

Felix sog zischend die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts. Er wollte Jakob nicht gleich wieder vergraulen.

Also ging er zurück in die Küche, während Jakob hinter ihm her trottete.

„Da ist ja unsere Diva“, rief André feixend, als die beiden die Küche betraten.

Jakob warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, und Felix zischte:

„André, lass gut sein!“

Frodo nickte Jakob zu und sagte nur:

„Hallo, Kumpel!“

Und dann verspeiste er mit Appetit den nächsten Happen.

Auch Jakob aß. Langsam, aber durchaus mit Genuss.

Ihm ging dabei vieles durch den Kopf.

Es würde schade sein, das alles aufzugeben. Die Freunde. Die Musik. Fröhliche Abende beim Zocken. Mate trinken. Felix' gutes Essen.

Oh Mann, diese Pfannkuchen ...

Aber es half alles nichts, er hatte keine Wahl. Er würde sterben.

Ein Vampir stirbt, wenn er drei Neumonde hintereinander nicht auf die Jagd geht und kein Blut trinkt, weder Menschen- noch Tierblut. Dann sinkt er nach dem dritten Neumond zu Boden und zerfällt zu Staub.

Jakob wollte das nicht, aber er wollte noch viel weniger jemals wieder einem Menschen Schaden zufügen. Und Tierblut würde auf Dauer auch zu seinem Tod führen, es würde nur viel länger dauern und qualvoll enden.

Und wozu sollte man das eigene Leid unnötig verlängern?

Was ihn dabei am traurigsten machte, war das Wissen, dass Felix unglücklich sein würde. Er würde ihn zutiefst verletzen.

Er hätte so gerne mit Felix über all das geredet, aber das ging nicht, mal abgesehen davon, dass ihm ohnehin vermutlich niemand, nicht einmal Felix, auch nur ein Wort geglaubt hätte.

Während er noch so seinen Gedanken nachhing, ging die Schelle an der Wohnungstür.

Die Männer sahen sich fragen an, dann stand Frodo auf und ging zur Tür.

Einen Augenblick später betrat er wieder die Küche und hielt in der Hand einen dicken, schweren Umschlag.

„Das lag auf dem Boden vor unserer Tür!“

Jakob sah, was Frodo da in den Händen hielt und ihm stockte der Atem. Er erkannte die seltsamen Schriftzeichen darauf sofort:

Es waren die uralten Zeichen der Vampire.

„Das ... das ist für mich ...“, stotterte er.

Frodo zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jakob sprang von seinem Stuhl, schnappte sich den Umschlag, rannte in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.


	3. Eltern

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Jakob den Umschlag. Er enthielt einen mehrseitigen Brief aus dickem, edlem Büttenpapier.

Jakob schnupperte daran. Der Brief roch angenehm nach zu Hause ... er seufzte und Sehnsucht stieg in ihm auf. Sehnsucht nach daheim, nach dem Vater, dem lieben bleichen Gesicht der Mutter, ja selbst nach dem Bruder.

Mit klopfendem Herzen begann er, den Brief, in dem er die Schrift seines Vaters erkannte, zu lesen.

"Mein lieber Jakob. Du weißt, dass wir Vampire, wenn wir es wünschen, sehr eng miteinander verbunden sein können. Da du unser geliebter Sohn bist, und fern von uns, haben wir, deine Mutter und ich, diese Verbindung aufrecht erhalten.

Seit nunmehr einigen Wochen spüren wir, dass du dich veränderst und es dir nicht gut geht. Uns ist klar, dass du dich seit geraumer Zeit nur noch von Tierblut ernährst, und wir machen uns große Sorgen. Wir ahnen, was geschehen ist, denn du bist nicht der erste, dem das passiert: du hast Freunde unter den Menschen gefunden und möchtest sie daher nicht mehr als Jagdbeute betrachten.

Wir bedauern das sehr.

Denn wir wissen, was das bedeutet. Der Konsum von Tierblut, das weißt du, sorgt dafür, dass du langsam aber sicher immer schwächer wirst, und nach einer leidensvollen Zeit verblasst, wie ein Schatten, und stirbst.

Wir vermuten daher, dass du den schnelleren Weg wählen wirst: drei Neumonde ohne Jagd.

Wir wissen, dass du einen starken Willen hast und wir dich nicht davon abhalten können.

Jakob, wir lieben dich, und daher möchten wir natürlich nichts unversucht lassen, dich zu retten.

Wir bitten dich, komm zurück zu uns nach Hause. Du wärst hier sehr willkommen. Du hättest eine geachtete Stellung als erster Berater deines Bruders, des zukünftigen Königs.

Du müsstest dafür zwar gemeinsam mit uns auf die Jagd gehen, aber du wärst weit weg von den Menschen und vielleicht würde es dir dann leichter fallen.

Nun, wir vermuten, dass du dieses Ansinnen ablehnen wirst.

Also greifen wir zur letzten Möglichkeit.

Jakob, du kennst die Geschichte von Schneewittchen, weißt, wie die Menschen das Märchen erzählen. Sie haben es sich zurecht gebogen, wie sie solch eine Geschichte lieben. 

Du jedoch weißt, das Schneewittchen eine Vampirin war.

Was war damals wirklich geschehen?

Nun, wie immer hatte der amtierende König auf die Geburt des ersten Sohnes gewartet. Das Kind wurde geboren, und es hatte die erwarteten Farben, es war schwarz wie Ebenholz, rot wie Blut und weiß wie Schnee. Aber - es war ein Mädchen.

Auch jener König trat vor den Rat. Der Rat diskutierte lange und kam zu dem Schluss: es könne keinen weiblichen König geben.

Schneewittchen wurde, als sie alt genug war, vor die gleiche Wahl gestellt, wie du. 

Auch sie entschied sich, zu gehen.

Sie lebte eine Zeit lang bei den Bergleuten, die das Silbererz abhauen (dass wir Vampire ein Problem mit Silber hätten, ist nur eine weitere alberne Legende der Menschen, wie du weißt).

Auch sie fand Freunde und wollte nicht mehr auf die Jagd gehen. Auch Sie entschied sich für drei blutlose Neumonde.

Natürlich spürten auch ihre Eltern, was da im Busche war und versuchten, sie zu retten.

Vor dem ersten Neumond kam ihre Mutter, die Königin, zu ihr und brachte ihr einen Kamm aus Schildpatt. Ein Kamm, mit dem sie eine große Menge Schafswolle gekämmt hatte und der einen Zauber in sich trug, der bewirken sollte, dass Schneewittchen auf die Jagd gehen sollte, in dem Glauben, Schafe zu jagen, wo es doch in Wahrheit Menschen wären. 

So etwas werden wir dir nicht antun, denn wir respektieren dich und deine Entscheidung. 

Schneewittchen jedoch spürte den gut gemeinten Trick ihrer Mutter und wehrte sich gegen den Zauber. Es war schwer, aber sie schaffte es, wenngleich ihr dabei die Sinne schwanden und ihre Freunde, die Bergleute, sich große Sorgen um sie machten.

Vor dem zweiten Neumond brachte die Mutter einen Gürtel aus Rindsleder, und diesmal sollte Schneewittchen die Menschen, die sie jagte, für Kühe halten.

Doch sie widerstand erneut.

Vor dem dritten Neumond kam die Mutter erneut.

Diesmal brachte sie einen Apfel und sprach zu ihrer Tochter:

"Mein liebes Kind, dieser Apfel ist vergiftet. Er enthält ein Gift, das dich in einen tiefen und endlosen Schlaf sinken lässt. Er gleicht dem Tod, doch verwest man nicht, zerfällt nicht zu Staub. Man behält sein Aussehen, schneeweiß, blutrot und ebenholzschwarz, jahrhundertelang oder gar über Jahrtausende.

Beiße hinein, bevor der dritte Neumond kommt, denn es gibt eine Chance, aus diesem Schlafe erweckt zu werden und so dem Tod zu entgehen.“

Wie wir alle wissen, ist Schneewittchen dem Rat der Mutter gefolgt.

Die Bergleute behüteten sie in einem gläserne Sarg.

(Schon allein das müsste doch den Menschen klarmachen, dass sie eine Vampirin war – jemand, der in einem SARG liegt und so schön bleibt wie eh und je ... aber Menschen sind eben manchmal etwas langsam im Denken.)

Und dann geschah, was geschehen musste, um Schneewittchen aus diesem Schlafe zu erwecken.

Und genau hier, lieber Jakob, liegt das Problem.

Wir wissen nicht, was.

Die alten Schriften, die die Schneewittchenlegende beinhalten, enden hier, und die entscheidende Stelle fehlt.

Schneewittchen jedoch erwachte, und hatte die Chance, von da an, das Leben eines MENSCHEN zu führen. Das ist zwar wesentlich kürzer als das Leben eines Vampirs. Aber ... es ist besser, als Hungers zu sterben und zu Staub zu zerfallen.

Jakob, wir wissen nicht, ob wir dir hiermit helfen können. Aber wir werden dir vor dem dritten Neumond den Apfel zusenden. Den Apfel mit dem Gift, denn das Rezept dafür ist in den Schriften zu finden.

Wir bitten dich, uns zu vertrauen.

Und wir hoffen, dass die Freundschaft der Menschen auch tatsächlich das wert ist, was man immer behauptet. Denn wir wünschen uns nichts mehr, als dass es dir gelingt, das Rätsel mit Hilfe deiner Freunde zu lösen. Denn das wäre deine Chance.

In tiefer Liebe und Verbundenheit

Mutter und Vater.“


	4. Freunde

Es klopfte an seine Zimmertür.

„Jakob? Jakob ist alles in Ordnung?“

Es war Felix. Felix, der sich um ihn sorgte. Jakob seufzte.

„Mach doch bitte die Tür auf!“

Er legte den Brief auf sein Bett. Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Jakob, was ist los? Wenn irgendetwas ist, dann kannst du mit mir reden! Jederzeit! Das weißt du doch, oder?“

Er nickte.

Sollte er mit Felix reden?

Er könnte auch einfach abblocken, und nach drei Neumonden wäre alles vorüber.

Aber ...

Die Zeit bis dahin wäre nicht einfach, und er wusste, dass man ihm jetzt schon ansah, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Und er kannte die Menschen und speziell seinen Freund Felix gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der es nicht einfach hinnehmen würde, seinem Freund beim langsamen Verfall zuzusehen.

Also schloss er die Augen und sagte:

„Ja, Felix. Und es gibt tatsächlich etwas, was ich dir erzählen muss.“

Er machte eine einladende Geste und Felix betrat das Zimmer. Sie setzten sich auf Jakobs Bett.

Jakob fühlte sich äußerst unwohl. Wie beichtet man am besten dem besten Freund, dass man ein Vampir ist? Keine einfache Aufgabe.

Noch dazu mit dem Ziel, dass er es zwar glauben würde, aber anderseits keine Angst bekommen würde.

Zögern half ja nichts, also holte er tief Luft und sagte:

„Felix, ich bin nicht der, für den du mich hältst. Ich bin in Wahrheit ... ein Vampir.“

Felix starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann begann er erst zu grinsen, dann zu kichern und schließlich schallend zu lachen. Er ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und lachte, dass die Kissen bebten.

Jakobs Miene verfinsterte sich. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Felix bemerkte seinen düsteren Blick. Er richtete sich wieder auf.

„Jakob, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Aber das hast du doch sicher nicht ernst gemeint?“

Jakob schluckte.

Dann fasste er einen Entschluss.

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dort hing sein Mantel. DER Mantel, den jeder Vampir besitzt.

Er legte ihn sich um seine Schultern.

Felix' Augen wurden riesengroß vor Erstaunen.

Er sah, wie Jakobs Gesicht noch blasser, seine Gesichtszüge spitzer wurden, und dann die Zähne, wie Reißzähne sahen die aus!

Jakob nahm den Saum des Mantels, warf ihn sich über, so dass er ihn komplett einhüllte.

Vor den Augen des völlig verblüfften Felix verwandelte er sich in eine Fledermaus. Er drehte drei Runden im Zimmer, ließ sich dann auf den Boden nieder, flatterte kurz mit den Flügeln und stand wieder in der bekannten Gestalt vor seinem fassungslosen Freund.

„Was ... was war das?“, stotterte Felix.

Jakob lächelte schüchtern.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich ein Vampir bin.“

Felix schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast das also tatsächlich ernst gemeint.“

Jakob nickte. Er spürte, dass Felix begann, sich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Felix, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich tue dir nichts. Bitte vertrau mir.“

Felix zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte er.

Jakob setzte sich wieder zu ihm, und dann begann er, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Felix hatte sich alles angehört und auch den Brief gelesen.

Nun wusste er nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

Er wusste nur eines: Jakob brauchte seine Hilfe. Und er, Felix, würde ihm helfen. So seltsam das Ganze auch war, er würde Jakob nicht im Stich lassen.

Vorsichtig und sanft legte er den Arm um seinen Freund.

„Hör mal, Jakob. Wir werden das gemeinsam schaffen. Wir werden einen Weg finden, dich zu retten. Aber ich finde, wir sollten auch Frodo und André einweihen.“

Jakobs Kopf drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihm um.

„Was? Nein!“

„Doch, Jakob. Schau mal, beide sind gute Freunde, kluge Köpfe, treue Herzen. Sie werden uns helfen können. Und außerdem ... sie wohnen hier, und bekommen doch haarklein mit, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Meinst du, nur weil André so plauzig tut, bist du ihm egal? Oder Frodo, nur weil der immer nen schlechten Witz auf den Lippen hat, macht er sich keine Sorgen um dich?“

Jakob senkte den Kopf und sagte leise:

„Nein. Du hast recht.“

„Na siehst du“, sagte Felix und umarmte ihn fest.

Sie saßen zu viert an Küchentisch.

Sie hatten jeder einen Kaffee vor sich, und hatten gerade aus Jakobs Mund die ganze Geschichte gehört.

Natürlich waren auch sie nicht geneigt gewesen, ihm einfach so zu glauben, wer wäre das schon, und so hatte Jakob auch ihnen seine Verwandlung vorgeführt. Und nachdem Frodo erst die Versteckte Kamera und den Trick dahinter gesucht hatte, waren sie nun inzwischen so weit, dass ihnen klar war, dass alles, was Jakob erzählt hatte, den Tatsachen entsprach.

Und damit wurde ihnen bewusst, dass das alles hier ganz schön tragisch war.

Es ging um nicht mehr und nicht weniger als Jakobs Leben.

Sie hielten ihre Kaffeetassen umklammert und versuchten, mit der ganzen Situation zurechtzukommen.

„Was machen wir den jetzt?“, fragte Frodo etwas hilflos.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, was es tatsächlich gewesen ist, das Schneewittchen erweckt und ihr ein Menschenleben geschenkt hat“, sagte Felix.

„Das ist schon klar“, brummte André. „Aber zum Teufel, wo fangen wir an, zu suchen?“

Er sah Jakob fragend an. Der zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung.


	5. Suchende

„Gibt es irgendwen, den du fragen kannst?“, fragte Frodo schließlich.

Alle schwiegen.

Dann sagte Jakob:

„Na ja, es gibt da einen besonders alten und weisen Vampir, von dem behauptet wird, er wüsste so ziemlich alles, was sich zu wissen lohnte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er weiß, was uns interessiert, aber er wäre der einzige, der mir einfällt ...“

„Und wo finden wir diesen Vampir?“, fragte Felix.

Jakob schluckte.

„Na ja, da wo ich herkomme.“

Alle sahen ihn fragend an. Jako hatte erzählt, er wäre aus Süddeutschland, aber das war wohl nur eine Legende gewesen, die er ja brauchte, um unter den Menschen zu leben ...

Er grinste schief und sagte:

„Ist zwar äußerst klischeehaft, aber die Familie des Vampirkönigs und damit auch ich leben seit Jahrtausenden in Transsylvanien.“

Ein bisschen mussten sie nun doch lachen.

„Dann sollten wir dort hin“, sagte Felix.

Jakob schluckte.

„Ihr wollt mich begleiten?“

Felix nickte.

„Also ... na ja ...“ Jakob stotterte. „Also einen könnte ich quasi mitnehmen. Wenn er meine Hand fasst, wird auch er zur Fledermaus. Klappt aber nur mit einem einzigen.“

„Gut“, sagte Felix. „Dann ... fliegt ... einer von uns mit dir. Die anderen beiden sollten sich das Märchen vornehmen. Wir haben tatsächlich im Wohnzimmer ein Exemplar der Grimms Märchen rumstehen. Und dann gibt es sicher verschiedene Fassungen im Internet. Vielleicht finden wir da einen Hinweis.“

„Gut“, sagte Jakob. „Und wen soll ich mitnehmen?“

Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Am liebsten hätte er Felix bei sich gehabt. Wenn Felix bei ihm war, fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen und gel ... geschützt.

Felix aber hatte andere Pläne.

„Nimm André mit. Er ist der Stärkste von uns allen.“

„Ja“, sagte André . „Macht Sinn. Felix sollte sich ans Lesen machen, er ist der Klügste von uns, er übersieht mit Sicherheit keinen Hinweis, wenn es einen gibt. Und Frodo, du hast irgendwie von uns das kindlichste Gemüt, was für das Lesen und Verstehen von Märchen auch nicht unbedingt verkehrt ist.“

Frodo guckte zuerst ein bisschen angefressen, aber ... er sah ein, dass André recht hatte. Und eigentlich mochte er sich so. Er war ein bisschen im Herzen Kind geblieben. Na und?

„Also los“, sagte André , „Lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren.“

„Gut“, sagte Jakob. „Aber denk dran, du darfst mich nicht los lassen, unter keinen Umständen, sonst verwandelst du dich zurück und stürzt ab.“

André nickte.

Jakob zog den Mantel an. Dann schlang er ihn so um sich und Andre, dass sie beide davon eingehüllt wurden und nahm noch dazu Andrés Hand.

Schon im nächsten Augenblick flatterten zwei Fledermäuse, die sich an den Krallen berührten, durch die Küche.

„Oh“, rief Frodo, sprang auf und öffnete das Fenster.

Die beiden flatterten hinaus und waren kurz darauf ihren Blicken entschwunden.

„Na hoffentlich geht ditte jut“, berlinerte Frodo.

„Es muss“, sagte Felix.

„Und jetzt komm, lass uns nach Hinweisen suchen!“

Sie gingen beide ins Wohnzimmer.

Frodo nahm das Märchenbuch und Felix begann, im Netz nach dem Märchen der Brüder Grimm zu suchen.

Bei seinen Recherchen stieß Felix auf eine interessante Sache.

Die beiden Brüder Grimm hatten die Sammlung der Märchen im Auftrag des Schriftstellers Clemens von Brentano begonnen, der sie dann aber nicht verwendete.

Sie hatten letztlich selber die Kinder- und Hausmärchen daraus gemacht.

Es gab nun offensichtlich eine handschriftliche Urfassung, die sich heute in der von Martin Bodmer gegründeten Bibliotheca Bodmeriana in Cologny bei Genf befindet.

Felix beschloss, dort anzurufen und nachzufragen, ob man irgendwie diese Urfassung einsehen könne.

Vielleicht würden sich darin Hinweise finden, die man im heute bekannten Märchen nicht fand.

Frodo dagegen las das Märchen, wie er es als Kind schon vorgelesen bekommen hatte: mit offenem Gemüt, unvoreingenommen und irgendwie an seinen Zauber glaubend.

Schließlich sagte er zu Felix:

„Weißt du, im Märchen ist es ja so, dass einer der Diener des Königs gestolpert ist. Dadurch wurde sie dann letztendlich erlöst. Ich überlege, ob 'gestolpert' einfach eine Metapher sein könnte. So was wie 'gestrauchelt' oder so, was ja auch einen moralischen Fehltritt bedeuten kann..“

Felix schaute zweifelnd.

„Mag sein, Frodo, aber wenn das so ist, sehe ich den Zusammenhang noch nicht.“

Frodo seufzte.

„Ich ja auch nicht.“

„Lass uns weitermachen“, sagte Felix. „Wir müssen irgendetwas herausfinden.“

„Ich lese mal andere Märchen quer“, sagte Frodo, „vielleicht finde ich irgendeinen Zusammenhang.“

„Gute Idee“, sagte Felix, „Ich lese hier im Netz mal noch andere Varianten des Schneewittchenthemas. Vielleicht finde ich da etwas.“

Und so machten sie sich wieder ans Werk.

Sie waren den ganzen Nachmittag beschäftigt, bis irgendwann der Abend kam.

Felix hatte zwischendurch mal Tee gemacht und belegte Brote geschmiert.

Sie gönnten sich eine kurze Pause.

Und dann ging es weiter.

Sie hatten das Gefühl, dass ihre Köpfe rauchten. Hier war eine Idee und da, hier ein loser Faden und da. Und doch, als es Nacht wurde, und sie beide müde waren, waren sie zu keinem wirklichen Ergebnis gekommen.

„Lass uns Pause machen“, sagte Felix, „und ein paar Stunden schlafen. Vielleicht sehen wir morgen früh mit ausgeschlafenen Köpfen klarer.“

Frodo war einverstanden und so gingen sie beide schlafen.

Und sie träumten die ganze Nacht von Zwergen, Königinnen, Prinzen, Hexen und Drachen.


	6. Reisende

Jakob und André waren inzwischen an ihrem Ziel angelangt. Sie landeten auf einer kleinen Lichtung in einem ziemlich düsteren Waldstück. 

Jakob flatterte ein bisschen und berührte André mit seinen Flügeln. Es knisterte komisch, und schon standen beide in ihrer ursprünglichen Gestalt voreinander.

Nun, zumindest bei André konnte man das so sagen. Bei Jakob lag der Fall nicht so klar. Weise Vampire philosophierten seit Jahrhunderten, was denn nun die ursprüngliche Form der Vampire sei: die fledermausartige oder die menschenähnliche. Aber wir schweifen ab.

André jedenfalls streckte seine Glieder und sagte:

"Mann, das war so ziemlich das coolste, was ich jemals erlebt habe."

Dann sah er ein wenig unsicher zu Jakob hinüber.

"Ähm ... du hast mich doch nicht ... ich meine, ich bin doch jetzt nicht auch ..."

"Ein Vampir?"

Jakob grinste.

"Nein, keine Sorge. Ich hab eine einfache Form von Magie angewandt. Die ist harmlos."

André atmete beruhigt aus. Dann sah er sich erst einmal interessiert um.

Der Wald wirkte düster und unheimlich in der gerade erst heraufziehenden Morgendämmerung. Ein Weg führte von der Lichtung in sich windendem Verlauf einen Hügel hinauf, auf dessen Spitze ein ziemlich finster aussehendes Schloss thronte.

"Ein paar Nummern weniger klischeehaft gings nicht, oder?", knurrte André.

"Nö", sagte Jakob. "Wenn wir Vampire was machen, dann hauen wir so richtig auf die Klischee-Kacke."

André verdrehte die Augen.

"Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum du so ne Drama Queen bist.“

"Blödmann", motzte Jakob.

Doch dann mussten sie beide lachen.

"Also", sagte André. "Was tun wir jetzt?"

Jakob deute mit dem Kopf hügelaufwärts.

"Da müssen wir hin." 

Er sah André in die Augen. 

"Du hast Fragen, oder?"

Der nickte.

"Ja. Also zuerst mal ... ist das nicht gerade ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt? Ich meine, die Sonne geht gerade auf ...?"

"Nein. Das ist nur Legende. Klar, für unsere Jagd sind wir lieber des Nachts unterwegs, weil es einfacher ist." Jakob sah beschämt zu Boden.

"Na ja, aber schaden tut uns das Sonnenlicht nicht."

"Nächste Frage. Ich ... bin nicht in Gefahr?"

"Nein. Du stehst unter meinem persönlichen Schutz. Und solange das der Fall ist, darf dich kein anderer Vampir auch nur schräg ansehen. Uraltes Gesetz. Dagegen verstößt niemand. Auch nicht der, zu dem wir gleich gehen werden." 

"Gut. Nächste Frage. Wer ist ER?"

"Er ist so eine Art Stammvater. So alt, dass es Gerüchte gibt, er hätte diese Gesetze gemacht. Er ist deshalb so alt, weil er immer mal wieder ein paar Jahrhunderte schläft."

Jakob schniefte.

"Diesen Vampirschlaf können wir theoretisch alle schlafen, wenn wir das Schlafgift zu uns nehmen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass wir daraus erweckt werden müssen. Er jedoch kann erwachen."

"Das heißt, ihr müsst jemanden haben, der euch aus dem Schlaf holt, und er kann das allein?" 

"Genau. Und deswegen weiß auch niemand, wie alt er denn nun genau ist."

"Komm", sagte Jakob und zog André hinter sich her.

"Warte mal“, sagte André. „Können wir nicht erst mal irgendwo was frühstücken?“

„Du hast Nerven“, sagte Jakob.

„Mann“, maulte André. „Ich hab Hunger.“

Jakob überlegte.

„Na ja, wenn wir den Weg ungefähr eine halbe Stunde in die andere Richtung gehen ... da ist ein Dorf. Vielleicht kriegen wir dort etwas. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es da nen kleinen Bäckerladen. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie willkommen wir da sind.“

Sie zögerten eine Augenblick.

Dann sagte André: „Ach was, wir sind einfach nur zwei ganz normale junge Männer auf der Durchreise.“

„Ja klar“, stöhnte Jakob genervt. „Was meinst du, wie oft hier wohl zwei ganz normale junge Männer auf der Durchreise auftauchen? Noch dazu offensichtlich ohne Fahrzeug und Gepäck? Und was die Leute in einem Dorf direkt unterhalb des Vampirschlosses über uns denken werden?“

André schluckte.

„Also glauben die Leute hier an euch? An Vampire?“

„Hallo – wir sind hier in Transsylvanien! Die Leute glauben nicht, sie wissen!“

„Ach was solls“, sagte André und begann, trotz alledem entschlossen den Weg in der von Jakob angegebenen Richtung zu marschieren.

„Ich hab halt Hunger. Wir gehen da jetzt hin, holen uns was zu essen und sind wieder weg, bevor irgendwer auf dumme Gedanken kommt, okay?“

Jakob seufzte und trottete hinter ihm her.

Der Wald war wirklich düster, und die Sonne fiel kaum bis auf den Boden. Seltsame Laute drangen aus dem Dickicht hervor. Jakob kannte das, es störte ihn nicht weiter. André dagegen war ganz entgegen seiner eben noch an den Tag gelegten Selbstsicherheit absolut unwohl zumute.

Wenn man es recht bedachte, war die Situation ziemlich beängstigend.

Er war in einem finsteren Wald in Transsylvanien unterwegs, dem Landstrich, in dem Horrorgeschichten ihr Zuhause haben, und das obendrein mit einem Vampir im Schlepptau. Na toll.

Jakob allerdings vertraute er voll und ganz. Da machte er sich keine Sorgen,.

Aber was ihn hier erwarten würde, im Dorf, und später im Schloss des Stammvaters ... da fühlte er sich keineswegs mutig oder zuversichtlich.

Andererseits ging es hier um Jakobs Leben.

Und Jakob war sein Freund, Vampir hin oder her.

Er würde das mit ihm durchstehen und alles versuchen, um ihn zu retten.

Er holte tief Luft, als sie den Waldrand erreichten, und der Weg in einen steinigen Bergpfad überging, der hinunter ins Tal und damit ins Dorf führte.


	7. Forschende

Felix und Frodo legten direkt nach dem Frühstück wieder los.

Sie stöberten nun beide im Netz nach weiteren Variationen des Märchens.

Felix schickte eine Emailanfrage an die Bibliotheca Bodmeriana mit der Anfrage, ob es in dieser alten handschriftlichen Fassung auch das Schneewittchenmärchen gäbe, und falls ja, ob man ihm eine digitalisierte Version davon per Email zukommen lassen könne.

Keine zwei Stunden später hatte er Antwort.

Mann schickte ihm die ganze Handschriftliche Fassung als digitales Faksimile, in eine Zip- Datei gepackt.

Allerdings bedauerte man, dass ausgerechnet „Schneewittchen“ nicht dabei sei.

Felix war ziemlich enttäuscht über diesen Rückschlag.

Im Internet hatte Frodo allerdings auf einem kleinen, privaten Literatur- Blog eine mundartliche, regional geprägte und offensichtlich alte Fassung des Märchens gefunden.

„Hör mal, Felix“, sagte er. „Die haben hier zum besseren Verständnis eine Übersetzung in modernes Hochdeutsch danebengesetzt. Und der entnehme ich folgendes: Schneewittchen liegt also in diesem Sarg und vergeht nicht. Bleibt so schön. Ihre Getreuen (in der Version sind es noch keine Zwerge) passen auf sie auf. Und eines Tages kommt ein junger Bauernbursche daher. Sieht sie, findet sie toll und bittet, sie küssen zu dürfen. Und jetzt hör die das mal an:

Als er das schöne Mädchen sah, verfiel er in Liebe zu ihr. Und er bat die Getreuen ... bla bla bla ... also küsste er sie. Und da schlug sie die Augen auf und lächelte ihn an. Und als sie aus ihrem Schlafe erwacht war, da liebte er sie. Und sie waren glücklich bin an ihr Lebensende. Der König aber verstieß sie, denn da sie nun eines Bauern Weib war, konnte sie nicht mehr Prinzessin sein. Doch in seinem Herzen blieb er ihr gut, und sandte ihr Geschenke, und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind ...“

Er schaute erwartungsvoll zu Felix.

„Wie es aussieht“, sagte er dann, „scheint das mit dem Straucheln, dem moralischen Fehltritt hinzukommen. Immerhin ist das in den Augen des Königs, und wir müssen hier davon ausgehen, dass es sich um den Vampirkönig handelt, wohl einer, wenn sie nun eines Menschen, noch dazu eines Bauern Weib ist.“

„Das mag ja sein, Frodo, aber wie hilft uns das nun bei Jakobs Problem weiter?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, gar nicht. Aber ... schau mal, sie ist erwacht als er sie geküsst hat. Vielleicht ist es das, was Jakob retten kann. Ein Kuss.“

„Ein Kuss? Meinst du wirklich?“

„Keine Ahnung, aber ... ich sag mal so, wenn er wieder da ist, und ich hoffe, dass er und André gesund und heile zurückkommen, dann ... wäre das doch einen Versuch wert?“

Felix kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Na ja, aber ... wer sollte ihn küssen? Er hat keine Freundin, und ich glaube, es muss ein Kuss aus Liebe sein. Jedenfalls scheint es in der Märchenvariante so zu sein.“

Frodo schaute etwas irritiert.

„Eh, also Felix, ich glaube ... eine Freundin wäre dann ohnehin nicht das richtige..“

Felix sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Was meinst du damit?“

Frodo schluckte.

„Ich hatte gedacht, du wüsstest darüber Bescheid. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das einfach so erzählen sollte, aber Jakob hat mir anvertraut, dass er … nicht auf Mädchen steht.“

Felix schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Nein, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Jakob hatte es ihm nicht erzählt. Und ein kleines bisschen tat ihm das weh. Er war schließlich Jakobs bester Freund, und er verstand nicht, warum er es ausgerechnet ihm nicht anvertraut hatte. Schließlich war Felix absolut keine Klatschtante, und homophob war er auch in keinster Weise.

Um genau zu sein, war er ganz genau das Gegenteil von homophob ... und dann fiel ihm ein, dass er selber das Jakob ja auch nicht anvertraut hatte. Wenn also sein bester Freund nicht von ihm wusste, dass er schwul war, konnte er sich nicht darüber aufregen, dass Jakob seinerseits ihm nichts davon gesagt hatte.

Allerdings hatte er, Felix, einen guten Grund dafür gehabt, Jakob diese Sache zu verschweigen ... nun ja.

„Jedenfalls sollten wir es versuchen. Vielleicht müssen wir einen Mann auftreiben, der in Jakob verliebt ist. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ab Jakob jemanden hat ... oder ob es jemanden gibt ... aber wenn er wieder hier ist, fragen wir ihn einfach. Und wer weiß, vielleicht erfahren die beiden dort unten in Transsylvanien ja eine ganz andere Sache, die die Lösung ist ...“

Felix schluckte. Dann nickte er.

„Trotzdem“, sagte Felix, „lass uns noch ein bisschen weitermachen und alles lesen, was wir im Netz finden und das nur irgendwie mit Schneewittchen zu tun hat.“

Also machten sie weiter. Frodo las sich als erstes noch mal die eben angesprochene alte Fassung durch.

„Felix, eine Sache verstehe ich hierbei nicht. Hör noch mal zu. 'Als er das schöne Mädchen sah, verfiel er in Liebe zu ihr. ... blablabla ... Und als sie aus ihrem Schlafe erwacht war, da liebte er sie.' Also erst liebt er sie, dann erwachte sie nach seinem Kuss, und dann liebte er sie? Das ist seltsam formuliert, finde ich. Das mit dem zwei mal lieben.“

„Na ja, ist halt ne uralte Version. Damals haben sie Leute eben komisch geredet. Ich glaube nicht, dass das was zu bedeuten hat“; sagte Felix:

Frodo zuckte mit den Schulter. Er war nicht überzeugt. Aber er hatte im Moment auch keine Idee, was das bedeuten könne, also legte er es gedanklich erst einmal zu den Akten. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde ihm später noch etwas dazu einfallen.

Sie stürzten sich wieder an die Arbeit. Lasen kreuz und quer durchs Internet, alles, was auch nur im entferntesten mit dem Schneewittchenthema zu tun hat. Doktorarbeiten über die Entstehung der Märchen. Vergleiche von Märchen aus aller Welt. Die verschiedensten Varianten des Scnheewittchenthemas.

Aber irgendwie fanden sie nichts neues mehr heraus.

Zumal sie ja auch nicht so genau wussten, wonach sie eigentlich suchten.

Irgendwann hob Frodo den Kopf.

„Was die beiden jetzt wohl gerade machen?“, fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Felix, „habs vorhin auf dem Handy versucht, aber ich hab keine Verbindung bekommen.“

„Na ja, Rumänien ist ja auch nicht gleich um die Ecke“, meinte Frodo in dem Versuch, sich selbst und Felix zu beruhigen.

Aber wenn man ehrlich war, gelang es ihm nur mäßig.


	8. Männer

Jakob und André gingen durch das Dorf. Sie fanden den kleinen Bäckerladen. Jakob war als Kind einige Male hier gewesen und kannte sich daher noch ein bisschen aus. Versehen mit Gebäck und Kaffee setzen sie sich an einen der kleinen Tische und begannen zu frühstücken.  
„Sag mal“, sagte André, „du hast ja gerade fließend rumänisch geredet. Ist ja auch klar, schließlich bist du von hier. Aber warum kannst du auch fließend deutsch? Als wäre das deine Muttersprache?“  
Jakob wurde schlagartig knallrot.  
„Erzähl ich dir nachher“, sagte er.  
André sah ihn fragend an, nickte dann aber und biss wieder in sein Gebäck.

Die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen beäugte sie relativ misstrauisch. Ihr war die Sache nicht geheuer.  
Die beiden Männer schienen freundlich, aber jetzt redeten sie in einer fremden Sprache, und sie sahen nicht wie Touristen aus. Und wenn man hier, in einem Dorf im Herzen der Gegend, aus der Vampirlegenden stammen, eines wusste, dann, dass man Fremden gegenüber besser erst mal sehr, sehr misstrauisch war.  
Als sie also einen weiteren Kunden bedient hatte, ging sie ins Hinterzimmer und nahm den Telefonhörer zur Hand. Sie rief ihren Vater an, der hier im Dorf so eine Art Bürgermeister war.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum“, sagte der.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das richtige getan hatte, denn eigentlich waren die beiden jungen Männer recht sympathisch.  
Na ja, nun lag es in den Händen des Vaters.

Jakob hatte genau wie André nichts davon mitbekommen.  
Er trank gerade einen letzten Schluck Kaffee, als sein Blick aus dem Fenster fiel. Dort sah er einen Trupp von ca. 20 Männern über die Dorfstraße in Richtung des Bäckerladens kommen.  
Sie hielten sich dicht beieinander und trugen finstere Mienen zur Schau.  
„Oh nein“, stöhnte Jakob, „nicht schon wieder die Fackeln - und - Heugabeln - Nummer!“  
André schaute fragend. Jakob wies nach draußen.  
„Wir sollten besser abhauen.“  
Er sah sich um. Mist. Alle Fenster verschlossen, und vor der Tür war inzwischen der Haufen zorniger Dorfbewohner angekommen.  
„Scheiße. Kein Schlupfloch, durch das wir fliegen können.“  
Die Junge Bäckerin hatte sich durch eine Tür zur Backstube verkrümelt und diese Tür verschlossen. Also auch dahin keine Möglichkeit, zu flüchten.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte André leise.  
„Keine Ahnung. Lass uns mal hören, was die zu sagen haben.“  
André war dankbar, dass Jakob ihm keine Vorwürfe machte, immerhin saßen sie hier in der Patsche, weil er unbedingt was hatte frühstücken wollen.  
„Kommt raus!“, rief jemand von draußen.  
„Wir kriegen euch sowieso! Wir wollen euch hier nicht!“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte André niedergeschlagen.  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf“, sagte Jakob. „Wir kommen schon irgendwie raus aus dem Schlamassel.  
Ich verwandle uns, und sobald irgendjemand die Tür öffnet, fliegen wir an ihnen vorbei, okay?“  
„Ich glaube, das wird nichts“, sagte André. Er zeigte aus dem Fenster. Die Leute hatten eine Art Netz vor die Tür gespannt.  
„Oh Scheiße. Jetzt wird es eng.“

Plötzlich entstand unter den Leuten Bewegung. Sie schienen zurückzuweichen. Machten die Tür frei.  
„Was ist den jetzt los?“, fragte André verblüfft.  
Von der anderen Seite des Dorfplatzes kam ein Mann geschritten. Er war altmodisch elegant gekleidet und trug einen ebensolchen Mantel wie Jakob ihn hatte.  
Er ging auf die Männer zu und diese zogen sich vor ihm zurück, sie schienen dazu gezwungen zu sein, denn man merkte wie sie dagegen ankämpften.

Der Mann begann zu reden, und Jakob übersetzte für André flüsternd, was da gesprochen wurde.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist, ihr Männer des Dorfes, doch ihr werdet hier niemanden mit einem Fledermausnetz einfangen, der euch nichts getan hat!“  
Die Stimme des Mannes hatte etwas sehr eindringliches.  
Einer der Männer, offenbar eine Art Anführer, schrie wütend:  
„Damit wieder Leute gebissen werden? Junge männliche Vampire – die haben es doch wieder auf unsere Jungfrauen abgesehen!“

„Wer ist der elegant gekleidete Typ?“, fragte André leise.  
„Das ist der Graf. ER.“  
„Der zu dem wir wollen?“  
“Ja, genau der.“  
„Oh.“

Der Graf setzte seine Rede fort:  
„Hört, ihr Männer. Überlegt genau. Wann ist hier in eurer Gegend zum letzten Mal tatsächlich ein Mensch gebissen worden?“  
Die Männer sahen sich fragend an. Einzelne schütteln mit den Köpfen.  
„Na ja“, sagte einer. „Er hat recht. In unserer Generation gar nicht.“  
„Ja, und wir wollen, dass das so bleibt!“, rief der Anführer. Vereinzelte Stimmen stimmten ihm zu.

„Hey“, rief jetzt Jakob durch die Tür nach draußen. „Wir wollen hier niemanden beißen, wir wollen einfach nur, ähm, die tolle Gegend ansehen, okay?“  
Der Graf verdrehte die Augen und kam gemessenen Schrittes auf die Tür zu.  
Von den Dorfbewohnern kam keiner gegen seine Macht an.  
Er öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sein Blick an André hängenblieb.  
„Ein Mensch?!“, sagte er verblüfft. „Na egal. Los, verwandelt euch, und lasst uns auf mein Schloss fliegen, bevor das hier eskaliert.“  
Seine Präsenz war beeindruckend. André lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, und na ja, so ganz wohl war ihm nicht in Gegenwart eines so mächtigen Vampirs. Aber hier bei den nicht ganz so entspannten Dorfleuten zurückzubleiben war schlichtweg keine Option.  
Also ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und ließ sich von Jakob in eine Fledermaus verwandeln.

Sie flogen davon, während man von unten drohend Knüppel und ähnliches schwang und ihnen hinterher rief:  
„Lasst euch hier nicht mehr blicken!“  
Kein Problem, dachte André, wenn es nach mir geht, nie wieder. Mein Bedarf ist gedeckt.


	9. Grübler

Felix und Frodo hatten beschlossen, dass sie beide mal ein wenig den Kopf frei brauchten. Daher war Frodo jetzt in seinem Zimmer und klimperte ein wenig auf der Gitarre herum, während Felix in der Küche stand und kochte. Mac'n'Cheese und nen knackigen Salat. Schließlich braucht ein Kopf zum denken Nervenfutter.

Während er den Salatkopf zerteilte, dachte er über das nach, was Frodo ihm vorhin gesagt hatte.  
Jakob stand also nicht auf Frauen.  
Er seufzte.  
Nun, das traf auf ihn auch zu, und um es jetzt mal ehrlich vor sich selbst zuzugeben ... er stand einfach auf Jakob. Er hatte sich in diesen wunderschönen und sensiblen Mann verliebt. Die Tatsache, dass der sich als Vampir herausgestellt hatte, änderte nichts daran. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er keinerlei Angst oder so.  
Ob er wohl eine Chance hatte, dass Jakob ähnlich empfand? Nun, bisher hatte es keine Anzeichen gegeben, sie hatte eine tiefe, ungewöhnliche Freundschaft verbunden, aber mehr nicht. Andererseits hatte auch er selber ja alle darüber hinausgehenden Gefühle geschickt vor Jakob verborgen.

Die Tatsache, dass er Jakob vielleicht bald für immer verlieren würde, ohne ihn für sich gewonnen zu haben, zerriss ihm das Herz. Nein, sie mussten unbedingt des Rätsels Lösung finden. Und außerdem, beschloss er für sich, würde er Jakob seine Gefühle gestehen. Ganz egal, was daraus werden würde.  
Mit diesem Beschluss im Herzen ging es ihm besser und er widmete sich mit neuem Elan dem Salatkopf.

Frodo indessen zupfte ein paar Melodien auf der Gitarre, ohne sich wirklich auf die Töne zu konzentrieren. Seine Finger taten das von ganz alleine, und sein Kopf ließ die Gedanken wandern.  
Er war fest überzeugt, dass ein Kuss von dem Menschen, den Jakob liebte und der ihn liebte, der richtige Weg war. Aber gab es diesen Menschen?  
Jakob hatte ihm anvertraut, dass er für Frauen nichts empfand und hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass er verliebt war. Er hatte nur nicht sagen wollen, in wen. Das ließ den Schluss zu, dass Frodo denjenigen kannte. Und Jakob sich wohl wenig Chancen ausrechnete. Jemand also, den sie beide kannten, und der sich bisher nicht nicht dahingehend geäußert hatte, an Männern Interesse zu haben. Möglicherweise jemand, der Jakob nahe stand, und dessen Freundschaft jener nicht riskieren wollte ...  
Und plötzlich fiel es Frodo wie Schuppen von den Augen:  
Felix!  
Das wäre ein Erklärung.  
Und Frodo beschloss, abzuwarten, bis Jakob und André zurück wären, und wenn Jakob dann nicht den Mut aufbrachte, sich zu äußern, würde er das tun. Normalerweise war eine solche Einmischung nicht sein Ding, aber das hier war immerhin eine besondere Situation, eigentlich sogar ein Notfall, und da fand er solche Maßnahmen durchaus gerechtfertigt.

Mit sich selbst zufrieden klimperte er weiter.  
Dann fiel ihm diese Sachen wieder ein, die ihm vorhin schon Kopfzerbrechen verursacht hatte. „Er liebte sie, dann küsste er sie, dann liebte er sie.“  
Auch wenn Felix gesagt hatte, dass es sich dabei vielleicht nur um eine altertümliche seltsame Formulierung handelte, stieß ihm diese Sache auf. Er glaubte, dass irgendetwas dahintersteckte, das ihm im Moment noch nicht klar war.  
Was konnte das bedeuten?

Aus der Küche drangen inzwischen schon leckere Gerüche. Frodo schnupperte. Ja, wenn Felix kochte war einfach etwas köstliches zu erwarten. Kochen gehörte zu den Dingen, die der so richtig gut konnte. Frodo lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
Felix Kopf schob sich durch die Tür.  
„In zehn Minuten ist das Essen fertig. Kommst du dann?“  
Frodo nickte und Felix verschwand wieder Richtung Küche.

Zehn Minuten noch, Zeit, sich diese Sache noch mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.  
Also.  
Schneewittchen liegt da in ihrem Sarg.  
Sieht hübsch aus und sexy und bleibt so. Verfällt nicht. Okay.  
Dann kommt da dieser junge Mann. Sieht sie.  
Verliebt sich.  
Er fragt ihre … Freunde, die sie offenbar behüten, ob er sie küssen darf.  
Die gestatten es ihm. Soweit so gut.  
Und dann?  
Sie wacht auf.  
Sieht ihn, freut sich, verliebt sich auch.  
Ist das vielleicht gemeint? Dass er sich verliebt, sie küsst und dann sie sich auch in ihn verliebt?  
Aber na ja, da stand ja … „Und dann liebte ER sie.“ Also kann es das eigentlich nicht sein.

Frodo spielte ein Liebeslied.  
„Und dann liebte er sie...“  
Er spielte weiter.

Felix hatte den Salat fertiggestellt. Er hatte ein Dressing gerührt, das schüttete er jetzt darüber. Dann mischte er den Salat noch einmal durch und kostete. Ja, war gut geworden.  
Der Backofen piepste. Er schnappte sich die Ofenhandschuhe aus Silikon, nahm die Auflaufform mit den herrlich duftenden überbackenen Käsemakkaroni heraus und platzierte sie auf dem Untersetzer mitten auf dem Tisch.  
Dann deckte er rasch den Tisch mit Teller, Besteck und Salatschälchen.  
Ja, das Essen war ihm wohl wieder mal gut gelungen. Er kochte gerne, und zugegebenermaßen auch ziemlich gut.  
Nicht umsonst erfreute sich auch der Kochkanal auf YouTube, bei dem er mitwirkte, großer Beliebtheit.

Frodo würde gleich kommen. Felix gönnte sich noch ein paar Minuten der Ruhe. Er stand an den Küchentisch gelehnt, und spürte, dass er Sehnsucht hatte. Sehnsucht nach Jakob.  
Jakob, dem Vampir. Was für eine irre Geschichte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob in seinem Leben überhaupt irgendwann mal irgendetwas ganz normal ablaufen könne.  
Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Küchentür wurde aufgerissen, und ein aufgeregter Frodo kam hereingestürmt.  
„Felix, ich glaube, ich habe herausgefunden, was es mit dem 'und dann liebte er sie' auf sich hat!“


	10. Hoffende

Sie flogen zu dritt zu des Grafen Schloss.  
Dort führte sie der Graf in seine Bibliothek. Er platzierte sie in gemütlichen Sesseln und entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin.  
Dann verschwand er kurz und kam mit einer reichlich verstaubten Flasche Wein an.  
„Wein ist das einzige, was ich euch anbieten kann“, sagte er zu den beiden jungen Männern.  
„Ich hab die letzten paar Jahrhunderte die meiste Zeit geschlafen, und war nur einige Male ganz kurz wach, wenn irgendetwas besonderes war.“  
Er sah beide fragend an, aber sie lehnten ab. Immerhin hatten sie gerade gefrühstückt. André fand es besser, nüchtern zu bleiben, denn in Gegenwart eines ihm unbekannten Vampirs wollte er Herr seiner Sinne sein.  
Jakob wollte ebenfalls nüchtern bleiben, denn er wollte sich so schnell wie möglich wieder mit André auf den Heimweg machen. Und angeheitert fliegen war, nun, nicht so gut.

„Moment mal“, sagte André, dem plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er jedes Wort verstanden hatte.  
„Sie haben gerade deutsch geredet? Wieso können Sie das einfach so? Und du, Jakob, hast mir das auch noch nicht beantwortet?!“  
Jakob sah verlegen drein.  
„Na ja, weißt du, André, es ist so, dass ein Vampir automatisch mit dem Blut seines Opfers auch dessen Sprache aufnimmt ...“  
Er senkte den Kopf beschämt zu Boden.  
„Aha“, sagte André, „Du hast also, als du schon in Deutschland warst...“  
Jakob seufzte und nickte. Er wollte nicht lügen.  
„Ein ganz alter Mann in einem Krankenhaus“, sagte er, „der sich den Tod herbeiwünschte....“  
André schauderte, aber er sagte nichts weiter. Was sollte er auch sagen. Wichtig war, wie Jakob jetzt war. Und hier und heute war er anders, und genau das brachte ihn ja so sehr in Schwierigkeiten.

„Nun“, sagte der Graf, „Ihr braucht nichts weiter zu sagen. Ich weiß, was euer Begehr ist. Ihr braucht Hilfe.“  
Er wandte sich an Jakob.  
„Du bist der fehlfarbige Sohn des Vampirkönigs. Der J.O.I.K.O., richtig?“  
Jakob nicke.  
„Und du hast einen menschlichen Freund bei dir. Lebst bei ihnen. Willst sie nicht mehr als Beute sehen und hast dich für den Weg der blutlosen Neumonde entschieden.“  
„Ja.“  
„Und du hast von Schneewittchens Legende gehört, und willst nun wissen, ob es für dich einen Ausweg gibt.“  
„Ja.“

Der Graf stand auf, und begann, im Raum auf und ab zu wandern.  
„Und ja, es ist so, dass ich dir dabei helfen kann. Ja, es gibt einen Ausweg.“  
Er blieb vor Jakob stehen.  
„Hör zu, Königssohn, ich werde dir sagen, was ich weiß. Aber damit ist das Problem für dich noch nicht gelöst, denn erstens enthält meine Weisheit an dich ein Rätsel, dass du lösen musst. Und zweitens, selbst wenn du dann weißt, was zu tun ist, wird es immer noch nicht selbstverständlich sein, ob du es schaffst, das auch umzusetzen.“  
Jakob nickte.  
„Ich bin bereit, es zu versuchen. Ich hab doch auch keine andere Wahl, oder?“  
„Nun, du könntest ...“  
„Nein!“  
Jakob hatte es geradezu herausgeschrien.  
„Nein, ich werde nie wieder einen Menschen beißen! Das steht völlig außer Frage!“

Der Graf begann wieder mit dem herumwandern. Doch er nickte und sagte:  
„Gut, du bist also fest entschlossen. Dann höre.“  
Er schloss die Äugen und rezitierte:

„Deine wahre Liebe muss dich finden.  
Und deine wahre Liebe muss dich küssen.  
Und wenn du dann erwachst, wird deine wahre Liebe dich erkennen.  
Und wenn das geschieht, ist dir das Leben eines Menschen geschenkt.“

„Meine wahre Liebe?!“, fragte Jakob.  
Der Graf nickte und fragte: „Gibt es da jemanden...?“  
Jakob schwieg einen Augenblick.  
„Könnte sein ... ich weiß nicht. Es gibt jemanden, den ich ... aber ich weiß nicht ob ... die Person mich auch ... so mag.“  
„Nun“, sagte der Graf, „da du so unbestimmt von 'der Person' redest, gehe ich davon aus, dass es sich nicht um eine Frau handelt? Habe ich recht?“  
Jakob wurde wieder rot und nickte.  
„Und, Jakob Joiko, wer ist es? Der junge Mann hier, der dich begleitet hat?“  
„Nein!“  
Jakob wehrte ab.  
„André ist ein treuer Freund, aber ... nein. Das ist jemand anderes.“  
André sah erleichtert aus.

Jakob schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er leise:  
„Es ist mein anderer Mitbewohner. Felix.“  
„Felix?!“, schnappte André erstaunt.  
Jakob nickte.  
Dann sah er den Grafen an.  
„Aber, ich verstehe eine Sache nicht: was hat das mit dem Erkennen auf sich? Die Reihenfolge ist doch unlogisch: erst soll meine wahre Liebe mich finden und küssen, und dann erkennen? Da macht doch keinen Sinn!“  
Der Graf zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das darf ich dir nicht verraten. Das ist das Rätsel, von dem ich sprach. Das musst du selber lösen.“

André hatte sich inzwischen von der Überraschung erholt, dass Jakob offensichtlich in Felix verliebt war.  
„Wenn ich es recht bedenke, könntest du bei Felix sogar Chancen haben. Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, wie er dich ansiehst, wenn er glaubt, dass es niemand bemerkt.“  
Jakob staunte.  
„Und wie schaut er mich an?“  
André grinste.  
„Wie ein waidwundes Reh.“

„Nun, wenn das so ist“, sagte der Graf, „dann solltet ihr beide euch einfach wieder auf den Weg machen. Wenn dieser Felix Jakobs wahre Liebe ist, dann gehört ihr genau dort hin, und dann seid ihr schon ein großes Stück weiter. Und ich bin sicher, dass ihr das Rätsel lösen werdet, wenn ihr alle zusammen die Köpfe anstrengt. Und ich“, er gähnte, „würde mich dann gerne noch mal ein paar Jahrhunderte schlafen legen.“

Also verabschiedeten sich Jakob und André und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Berlin.


	11. Erleuchtete

Jakob und André flogen los, und es war bereits mitten in der Nacht, als sie zurück in Berlin ankamen.  
Dankbar flogen Sie durch das Küchenfenster, das jemand für sie aufgelassen hatte.  
Sie landeten auf dem Küchentisch.  
Jakob flatterte ein bisschen herum, und schon verloren sie ihre Fledermausgestalt und saßen in ihrer Mensch- bzw. Vampirform auf dem Tisch.  
André streckte sich und auch Jakob sprang vom Tisch.  
"Ob die anderen noch wach sind?", fragte er.  
Da ging auch schon die Küchentür auf und Frodo und Felix stürmten herein.  
"Mann, bin icke froh, dass ihr wieder da seid!", rief Frodo, während Felix einfach nur zu Jakob ging und ihn in seine Arme zog. Sie hielten sich einen langen Augenblick fest, bevor sie sich etwas verlegen voneinander lösten.

"Also, Leute", sagte André, "der Flug war anstrengend. Können wir vielleicht erst mal was essen und dann anschließend in Ruhe besprechen, was wir in Erfahrung gebracht haben?"  
"Klar", sagte Felix, froh, etwas zu tun zu bekommen.  
Jakob und André gingen sich ein wenig frisch machen, während Felix Stullen schmierte und Frodo den Tisch deckte.  
Während des Essens schwiegen sie und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.  
Als schließlich auch André, der hungrigste von ihnen, satt und zufrieden seinen Teller von sich schob, sagte Frodo:  
"So, und nun raus mit der Sprache. Habt ihr was heraus gefunden?"  
Jakob nickte und begann, ihr Abenteuer zu erzählen. Er endete mit dem Spruch, den der Graf ihnen mitgegeben hatte:

„Deine wahre Liebe muss dich finden.  
Und deine wahre Liebe muss dich küssen.  
Und wenn du dann erwachst, wird deine wahre Liebe dich erkennen.  
Und wenn das geschieht, ist dir das Leben eines Menschen geschenkt.“

Er sah seine Freunde an.  
"Wir wissen nur nicht, was das mit dem 'erkennen' soll. Erst finden, dann küssen und dann erkennen, dass ist ja ziemlich unlogisch."

"Also erst mal", sagte André, " sollten wir eine grundsätzliche Sache klären. Jakobs wahre Liebe. Ich glaube, allzu weit müssen wir für die Suche nicht gehen, oder?"  
Und er schaute von Jakob zu Felix und von Felix zu Jakob. Beide schauten verlegen zu Boden.  
"Hört mal Jungs. Von mir aus könntet ihr ja noch Monate lang umeinander herum tanzen, ohne zusammen zu finden. Aber soviel Zeit habt ihr nicht, immerhin geht es hier um mehr. Es geht um nicht weniger als Jakobs Leben!"  
Immer noch schwiegen beide. André verdrehte die Augen.  
"Also Butter bei die Fische. Felix liebt Jakob und Jakob liebt Felix. Frodo und ich findens toll und alle sind glücklich."  
Jetzt endlich fasste Felix Mut. Er nahm Jakobs Hände in seine und sagte leise:  
"Er hat recht, Jakob, ich liebe dich."  
Jakob lächelte schüchtern.  
"Ich dich auch, Felix. Aber ... ich bin ein Vampir!"  
"Das ist mir egal. Ich liebe dich, und wenn es uns gelingt, dich zu retten, wirst du doch ein Mensch, oder?"  
Jakob nickte.  
Felix stand auf und zog ihn in seine Arme. Dann begannen sie, sich zu küssen. Erst schüchtern, doch dann immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Sie fuhren erst auseinander, als André und Frodo in Beifall ausbrachen.

Felix lächelte zufrieden und Jakob grinste verlegen.  
"Bevor es soweit ist, müssen wir aber noch ein paar Rätsel lösen, oder?", fragte André.  
"Denn was das mit dem 'erkennen' soll, ist immer noch unklar, richtig?"  
"Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal erzählen, was wir herausgefunden haben," sagte Felix. Und er begann, von ihren Recherchen und Ergebnissen zu berichten.  
"Na ja," endete er dann, "und wie ihr seht, haben wir eine ganz ähnliche Ungereimtheit: erst lieben, dann küssen, dann lieben."  
"Jaha," sagte Frodo selbstzufrieden, "aber euer kluger Hobbit hat herausgefunden, was das bedeutet."  
Und er schaute beifallheischend um sich.  
"Ja, Frodo, du bist der tollste, und jetzt raus mit der Sprache!", knurrte André.

"Na ja," sagte Frodo. "Es heißt ja: Und dann liebte er sie. Und ich denk mir eben, damit ist gemeint, dass er sie geliebt hat. Also dass sie sich geliebt haben. Also Liebe gemacht haben. Ihr versteht schon."  
Er schaute die anderen triumphierend an.  
"Liebe machen...", flüsterte Jakob und sah Felix verlegen an.

André schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.  
"Liebe machen! Das ist es!"  
Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an.  
"Das mit dem erkennen! Das ist biblisch gemeint! In der Bibel steht doch auch dauernd: 'und er erkannte sein Weib' und so! Und damit ist dann gemeint, das sie miteinander schlafen!"  
Alle schwiegen entgeistert.  
Jakob schnappte nach Luft.  
Es schien, als wären sie tatsächlich der Lösung auf die Spur gekommen.

"Wenn man also zusammen fasst", sagte André, "muss das folgende geschehen: Jakob muss von dem Apfel essen, den seine Eltern ihm schicken werden, und in den Schlaf sinken. Dann muss seine wahre Liebe, also Felix, ihn küssen, er wird erwachen und dann müssen sie Sex haben, damit Jakob das Leben eines Menschen führen kann. Soweit richtig?"  
Sie nickten.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit dem Apfel wirklich nötig ist", sagte Jakob.  
"Aber ich möchte nichts riskieren. Also werde ich das durchziehen."  
Er wandte sich an Felix.  
"Felix, wärst du denn bereit, mit mir zu schlafen?"  
Felix grinste.  
"Jakob, ich liebe dich. Erstens will ich dich retten. Also ja. Und zweitens finde ich den Gedanken, Sex mit dir zu haben, auch sonst ganz reizvoll."  
Jakob schluckte.  
"Weißt du, Felix, ich habe noch nie ..."  
Er wurde knallrot.  
Felix schmunzelte.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir dann vorher ein bisschen üben?"  
"Nix da", fuhr Frodo dazwischen.  
"Wer weiß, vielleicht spielt ja der Aspekt der Jungfräulichkeit eine Rolle. Deshalb solltest du Jakobs Hintern vorerst besser in Ruhe lassen."  
"Frodo!", schimpfte Felix. Dann sagte er:  
"Aber du hast ja recht."  
Er drückte Jakob an sich.  
"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich ganz sanft sein werde. Du musst keine Angst haben."  
"Hab ich nicht", sagte Jakob. Und dann küssten sie sich wieder.

André streckte sich und gähnte.  
"Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, ich bin müde. Fliegen strengt an, ihr habt ja keine Ahnung. Lasst uns schlafen gehen."  
Alle waren einverstanden.   
Als sie zu ihren Zimmern aufbrachen, sagte Felix:  
"Jakob, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mit zu mir kommst heute Nacht."  
Jakob lächelte und nickte.  
Kurze Zeit später lag er zusammen gerollt wie ein Kätzchen in Felix' Armen.

Es war des erste mal seit Monaten, dass er ruhig und tief schlief.


	12. Brüder

Die nächsten Wochen zogen sich schier endlos dahin. Jakob schrieb seinen Eltern, dass es Aussicht auf Rettung gäbe und was sie herausgefunden hatten.  
Zwei Neumondnächte verbrachte Jakob, indem er mit seinen Freunden zusammensaß, sie Musik machten, redeten, lachten, bis die Morgendämmerung kam. Er überstand sie ganz gut, allerdings wurde er schwächer und schwächer. Aber die Hoffnung, die Aussicht auf Rettung hielten ihn aufrecht.

Drei Tage vor dem dritten Neumond kam das Paket, in dem seine Eltern ihm den Apfel mit dem Schlafgift sandten.  
Ein Fledermausbote brachte das Paket, und als der sich auf dem Boden von Jakobs Zimmer niedergelassen hatte, und ein wenig herumgeflattert war, verwandelte er sich.  
Jakob, der Hand in Hand mit Felix dort stand und der Verwandlung zusah, bekam riesengroße Augen. Der Bote war sein Bruder, der zukünftige König.  
„Daniel!“, rief er, und dann lagen sie sich in den Armen, denn trotz aller Differenzen hatten sie sich von Herzen lieb.

Sie umarmten sich lange, und als sie sich voneinander lösten, sagte Jakob:  
„Gut siehst du aus, Bruderherz. Reif und erwachsen.“  
Daniel schluckte.  
„Ich würde gerne das selbe von dir sagen, aber ... du siehst alles andere als gut aus.“  
„Ich weiß. Es steht auf Messers Schneide. Aber meine Freunde kümmern sich um mich. Besonders Felix. Er ist mein ...“  
Jakob errötete.  
„Er ist dein Mann, nicht wahr?“, sagte Daniel.  
„Der Mann, den ich liebe“, sagte Jakob.  
„Und ich liebe ihn auch“, sagte Felix.  
Der Vampirprinz nickte.

„Hör zu, Bruderherz. Die Eltern haben, nachdem sie deinen Brief bekommen haben, jeden Forscher und jeden Sternleser, den sie auftreiben konnten, darauf angesetzt, um die besten Bedingungen herauszufinden. Hier ist der Apfel. Du solltest morgen, zwei Tage vor Neumond, hineinbeißen. Deine Freunde müssen dann dafür sorgen, dass dich im Schlafe niemand, nun, irgendwie belästigt. Und zwei Tage nach Neumond sollte deine wahre Liebe dich küssen.“

Er wandte sich an Felix.  
„Du, mein lieber, bist der, der Jakob, den Erstgeborenen des Vampirkönigs, den Bruder des zukünftigen Königs, retten kann. Ich hoffe, du bist dir deiner Verantwortung bewusst.“  
„Das bin ich“, sagte Felix. „Ich liebe ihn. Und werde alles für ihn tun.“  
„Gut. Zwei Tage nach Neumond, am besten in der Mittagsstunde, küsst du ihn. Und wenn er dann wach ist, dann lieb ihn, mit all der Liebe, all der Fürsorge, all der Großzügigkeit, Güte und Leidenschaft, zu der dein Herz fähig ist. Kriegst du das hin?“  
„Ja!“, sagte Felix.

„Himmelherrgott“, knurrte Jakob, der jetzt langsam etwas angefressen war.  
„Wage es ja nicht, Daniel, hieraus ein 'Brichst du ihm das Herz, brech ich dir das Genick'- Gespräch zu machen!“  
„Nein“, sagte Daniel, „das ist eher ein 'rettest du nicht sein Leben, verlierst du das deine'- Gespräch.“  
Jakob wollte aufbrausen, aber Felix legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich werde Jakob retten. Ich werde ihn lieben, sein Herz, seinen Geist, seinen Seele und seinen Körper. Und damit werde ich ihn retten.“  
„Gut.“ Daniel hielt Felix die Hand hin.  
„Dann sei dir des ewigen Dankes der Vampire gewiss, zukünftiger Schwager.“  
Felix schaute verblüfft drein.  
„Schwager...?“  
„Na ja,“ sagte Daniel, „immerhin ist Jakob ein Prinz, so wie ich, und als solcher kann er nicht ewig in wilder Ehe leben. Er lebt zwar nicht mehr unter den Vampiren, aber gewisse Regeln gelten dennoch für ihn als Mitglied der königlichen Familie.“  
Und er schmunzelte und zwinkerte Jakob zu.  
Jetzt schmunzelte auch Felix.  
„Nen Prinzen heiraten“, sagte er, „wer will das nicht!“, und er küsste Jakob zärtlich auf die Nase.

„Also dann, alles Gute“, sagte Daniel und umarmte Jakob erneut. Dann schwang er seine Mantel um sich, verwandelte sich und flog durch das geöffnete Fenster davon.  
„Sag mal, hat er das ernst gemeint, das mit dem heiraten?“, fragte Felix.  
„Nö“, sagte Jakob grinsend, „ daher, dass ich nicht mehr unter ihnen lebe, gelten diese Konventionen nicht mehr für mich. Allerdings ...“  
Er küsste Felix zärtlich.  
„ ... hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn du mir eines Tages einen Ring ansteckst.“  
„Eines Tages werde ich das tun – Prinzessin“, sagte Felix und erntete einen spielerischen Boxhieb auf den Oberarm.

Schließlich wurden sie ernst.  
Jakob nahm das kleine Paket zur Hand.  
„Darin ist er nun also. Der Apfel“, sagte er.  
„Ja“, sagte Felix und ein leichter Schauer überlief ihn.  
„Morgen also“, sagte Jakob.  
„Ja, morgen.“  
Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Egal, was sie tun mussten, gemeinsam würden sie das durchstehen. Die letzten Wochen hatten sie schon so fest zusammen geschmiedet, dass sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnten, ohne einander zu sein. Ihre Liebe war gewachsen und stark geworden.  
Und nun würden sie auch das noch gemeinsam schaffen, mit Unterstützung ihrer Freunde.

Später am Abend saßen sie im Wohnzimmer gemeinsam mit André und Frodo.  
Das Päckchen mit dem Apfel lag immer noch ungeöffnet auf dem Wohnzimmertisch.  
„Morgen“, sagte nun auch André.  
„Morgen“, bestätigte Frodo.  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, sich innerlich auf eine solch bedeutende Sache vorzubereiten.  
Doch sie spürten, dass sie alle ein starkes Band umgab, ein Band der Freundschaft, und das würde dazu beitragen, dass am Ende alles wieder gut werden würde.


	13. Wartende

Am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag, waren sie alle zusammen in Jakobs Zimmer. Jakob lag auf seinem Bett.  
Er trug ein weißes Hemd, eine edle Jeans, eine Krawatte und ein Sakko. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er sich so aufgehübscht hatte, aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Felix gefiel es, er fand Jakob sah damit einfach heiß aus.

Felix reichte ihm den Apfel. Jakob sah ihn mit großen Augen etwas ängstlich an.  
Felix nickte ihm zu. Also fasste er Mut, und biss herzhaft in den Apfel.  
Seine Augen wurden glasig, er sank zurück in die Kissen.  
Sein Haar verteilte sich wie ein Strahlenkranz auf dem Kissen. Er wurde noch eine Spur blasser. Sein Gesicht wirkte friedlich.  
Er sah wunderschön aus.

Felix ging neben ihm auf die Knie. Er lauschte.  
„Er atmet nicht“, sagte er etwas erschrocken.  
André legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Das ist ja schließlich auch ein besonderer, irgendwie magischer Schlaf.“  
Felix nickte. Er rappelte sich auf und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
„Ich bleibe bei ihm.“

Wie sie das abgesprochen hatten, bleib immer einer von ihnen an Jakobs Seite. Alle sechs Stunden wechselten sie sich ab.  
In der Neumondnacht, gegen Mitternacht, wurde Jakob noch etwas blasser, geradezu durchscheinend. Felix seufzte bewundernd. Er liebte diesen Mann, und bei dem Gedanken, ihn zu verlieren, zerriss es ihm fast das Herz.  
Sein Gesicht war so weiß und so fein gezeichnet. Seine Lippen blutrot und sinnlich. Sein Haar glänzte wie feingesponnene Seide.  
Seine schlanke Figur sah einfach heiß aus.  
Felix seufzte erneut.

Die nächsten zwei Tage schienen zähflüssig wie Kaugummi zu vergehen.  
Felix fühlte sich, als würde man ihn bei lebendigem Leib über kleiner Flamme rösten. Er zählte die Minuten, er trabte durch die Wohnung wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

Endlich war der Zeitpunkt gekommen.  
André, Frodo und Felix standen erneut gemeinsam in Jakobs Zimmer, Jakob war schöner als je zuvor.

Felix kniete sich wieder neben das Bett und legte seine Hand auf Jakobs Wange. Dann küsste er ihn sanft und zärtlich auf seine wunderschönen Lippen.  
Ein Zittern ging durch den schlanken Körper und Jakob schlug die Augen auf. Felix stieß erleichtert den Atem aus.  
„Felix? Hab ich geschlafen?“  
„Ja, Jakob. Du hast den Neumond verschlafen.“  
„Dann habe ich es überstanden? Ich bin am Leben, ich bin nicht zu Staub zerfallen?“  
Felix schmunzelte.  
„Offenkundig, Dr. Watson!“  
„Ich bin am Leben! ...“ Jakob war ganz gefangen von der Erkenntnis, dass er tatsächlich die Gefahr überstanden hatte.  
„Oh Felix, Danke! Ich danke dir!“  
André und Frodo, die im Hintergrund standen, bekamen ebenfalls ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
„Und auch Danke an euch, meine treuen Freunde!“  
„Meine Güte, soviel Pathos ist ja kaum auszuhalten“, knurrte André, dem das ganze mehr unter die Haut ging, als er zugeben wollte.  
„Wir sollten die beiden Turteltauben alleine lassen, Frodo.“  
„Haste wohl recht“, sagte Frodo grinsend und trabte mit André gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer. Im Flur hielt er André, der in sein Zimmer gehen wollte, am Arm Fest und sagte:  
„Weeste wat? Ick lade dir auf 'n Bier ein. Komm, in unsere Lieblingskneipe.“  
André schmunzelte und nickte. Dann lief er mit Frodo zusammen aus der Wohnung durchs Treppenhaus davon.

Felix und Jakob waren verlegen.  
Wenn man heiß aufeinander ist, sich verführt, übereinander herfällt ... das ist ne tolle Sache. Aber wenn man weiß, dass man gleich miteinander schlafen wird, weil man es sozusagen „muss“, das fühlt sich komisch an. Ritualisierter Sex, irgendwie.  
Also nicht, dass sie es nicht wollten. Natürlich wollten sie. Trotzdem war es irgendwie eigenartig.

„Hör mal, Jakob“, sagte Felix, der spürte, dass er diese Stimmung irgendwie auflösen musste.  
„Ich werde gleich mit dir schlafen, weil ich es will. Nicht weil irgendein Ritual es erfordert, sondern weil ich es will. Die ganzen letzten drei Monate habe ich mich kaum zurückhalten können bei dem Gedanken, dass ich nicht mit dir schlafen durfte, sondern warten musste, bis er dritte Neumond vorbei ist. Jetzt ist es soweit, Jakob, und jetzt will ich dich. Ich will dich mehr, als ich je in meinem Leben etwas gewollt habe.“

Er küsste Jakob wieder, und spürte, wie der sich nun doch merklich entspannte.  
„Ich will dich auch, Felix.“  
Felix drückte ihn an sich und spürte Jakobs Wärme, seinen Atem auf seinem Hals, seine Hände, die ihn sanft am Rücken streichelten.  
„Es wird mein erstes Mal sein, aber dennoch habe ich keine Angst davor. Ich weiß einfach, dass du mir nicht weh tun wirst.“  
Sie hielten sich noch eine ganze Weile so fest und genossen einfach die Gegenwart des anderen.

Schließlich stand Felix auf und hielt Jakob die Hand hin. Der erhob sich ebenfalls. Er war etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Aber Felix stützte ihn.  
Er küsste Jakob erneut. Dann sah er ihn, diesen wunderschönen Mann, seinen Liebsten, mit begehrlichen Blicken an und sagte:  
„Zieh dich aus für mich, mein schöner.“

Jakob nickte und begann, sich langsam zu entkleiden.


	14. Liebende

Sie liebten sich.  
Felix war zärtlich und sanft, und Jakobs erstes Mal wurde wunderschön.  
Und es blieb nicht dabei.  
Wie André es ausgedrückt hätte:  
Sie vögelten die halbe Nacht hindurch.  
André und Frodo hatten aus dem gemeinsamen Biertrinken einen ganzen freundschaftlichen Nachmittag und eine anschließende Partynacht gemacht. Als sie in den frühen Morgenstunden ziemlich angeheitert nach Hause kamen, hörten sie aus Jakobs Zimmer noch immer – oder schon wieder?- ein Stöhnen, dass ab und zu von kleinen spitzen Lustschreien abgelöst wurde.  
Sie grinsten sich an.

„Dit scheint ja ssu klappen...“, lallte Frodo durch den Alkoholnebel in seinem Hirn hindurch.  
„Allessss klaaar, lass ma penn'“, stammelte André und die beiden fielen jeder in sein eigenes Bett.  
So kam es, dass am nächsten Tag alle vier erst gegen Mittag nach und nach in der Küche eintrudelten. Felix und Jakob allerdings Hand in Hand.  
Wenig später saßen sie mit Kaffee sowie Toast und Marmelade am Tisch. Mehr bekamen sie noch nicht runter.

„Und“, fragte André, „Jakob lebt und hat eine richtig rosige Gesichtsfarbe, wie er sie nie vorher hatte, also scheint ja alles geklappt zu haben, oder?“  
Felix nickte und strahlte.  
„Ich glaube allerdings“, sagte er mit verliebtem Blick auf Jakob, „wir sollten das ganze öfter mal wiederholen. Nur zur Sicherheit.“  
Jakob grinste. „Klar, Felix. Nur deswegen.“  
Sie lachten alle vier.

Plötzlich sprang Jakob auf.  
„Ich muss noch ...“  
Und er rannte aus dem Zimmer. Die anderen sahen ihm erstaunt hinterher.  
Kurze Zeit später war er wieder da, den Mantel in der Hand.  
DEN Mantel.  
Er zitterte ein wenig, als er ihn sich umlegte. Doch nichts geschah. Er legte sich den Saum über die Schulter und wickelte sich darin ein, er schloss konzentriert die Augen ... nichts geschah.

Jakob holte tief Luft, als er den Mantel wieder auszog und über einen Stuhl legte.  
Er war völlig überwältigt.  
„Ich bin ... Felix ... ich bin jetzt wirklich ein Mensch!“  
Und in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen. Tränen des Glücks.  
„Oh Felix, ich bin ein Mensch! Ich darf ein Menschenleben an deiner Seite führen! Ein ganzes Menschenleben! Ich muss nie wieder auf die Jagd gehen, muss nie wieder vor dem Neumond Angst haben! Oh Felix!“

Er war so glücklich, dass ihm die Knie weich wurden, und er zu Boden sank.  
Felix war sofort an seiner Seite.  
„Ja, Jakob. Jetzt ist alles überstanden. Und wir beide gehören zusammen. Bis ans Ende unserer Tage. Und bis dahin werden wir gemeinsam noch ganz viel schönes Erleben, wir zwei und unsere Freunde.“  
Jakob sprang auf und drückte erst Frodo, dann André.  
„Danke, ihre beiden. Danke für alles.“  
„Gern geschehen“, brummte André. „Immerhin hab ich durch dich das Erlebnis gehabt, als Fledermaus durch die Welt zu fliegen. Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten?“  
„Und ich kann ne Zweitkarriere als Märchenvorleser starten“, sagte Frodo, „damit kenn ich mich jetzt aus.“  
„Für ne Zweitkarriere müsstest du aber erst mal ne Erstkarriere haben...“, feixte André.  
„Alter!“, motzte Frodo vergnügt, und schon kabbelten sich die beiden wie zwei junge Hunde.

Felix lächelte und zog Jakob an sich.  
„Ich liebe dich, Schönheit. Ich will mein ganzes Leben an deiner Seite sein. Nur das mit dem Heiraten, das überlege ich mir noch mal.“  
Jakob schnappte nach Luft.  
„Aber warum?!“  
Dann sah er Felix' Grinsen.  
„Na ja“, sagte der, „Ich hätte doch zu gerne einen Prinzen geheiratet, und das bist du ja nun nicht mehr oder?“  
„Blödmann. Nein, ich bin kein Vampir mehr, und daher nun auch kein Prinz mehr. Aber ich bin immer noch ein Königssohn, das kann mir keiner nehmen.“  
„Na wenn das so ist, dann ...“  
Felix griff in seine Hosentasche und holte zwei Haargummis heraus.  
„Jakob Joiko, ob Königssohn oder nicht, willst du mich heiraten?“  
Jakob strahlte.  
„Ja, Felix Denzer, ich will.“  
Felix streifte lachend jedem von ihnen ein Gummi über den Ringfinger - und sie küssten sich lange und leidenschaftlich.

* * *

Weit entfernt, in den Wäldern Transsylvaniens, saß der König, Jakobs Vater, vor einem Buch.  
Dieses Buch zeigte ihm Dinge. Dinge, die er sehen wollte und die sich fern von ihm abspielten.  
Sie zeigten ihm den Kuss zwischen Jakob und seinem Liebsten.  
Der König war erleichtert.  
Seinem ältesten Sohn ging es gut. Er hatte es geschafft.  
Er hatte schweres durchgemacht, aber er hatte sich seines ihm verliehenen Namens würdig erwiesen.

JOIKO. Jener Obere, Innere Kraft Offenbarende.  
Ja, er hatte die innere Kraft bewiesen, die in ihm wohnte.  
Er hatte es geschafft, Freunde zu finden, und den einen der ihn liebte.  
Er hatte es mit ihrer Hilfe geschafft, all die Schwierigkeiten zu besiegen.  
Und das zeugte von großer Kraft.

Der Vater lächelte.  
Es war gut, wie es war. Er würde seinen Sohn nie wieder sehen, aber er würde wissen, dass es ihm gut geht.

Er hatte Liebe und Freundschaft gefunden.  
Und die Liebe und die Freundschaft hatten allen Kummer besiegt.

Zufrieden schlug er Vater das Buch zu.


End file.
